Euphoria
by xoavshleyyy
Summary: Random collection of prompts, one shots, and drabbles for SasuHina.
1. The Music Box

**Random collection of prompts, one shots, and drabbles for SasuHina. I recently got back into the whole Naruto universe, so sorry if I make mistakes on accuracy. Most, if not all of these, will be in-verse. Thanks for reading & enjoy :) . Also I don't really care for hate comment, I find it pretty sad tbh. **

* * *

_**Prompt **__: "I got you something" _

* * *

First position, feet pointed outward. Second position, feet apart. Third position, back together. Fourth position, legs crossed. Fifth position, final stance.

A small doe-eyed Hinata watched as her mother practiced what she would tell Hinata, "her little hobby". She stared at her mom who was wearing a black leotard, her long hair now in a tight hair-bun as she practiced her stances and spins. Hinata just like always … in awe. 'One day I wanna be just like mama' she'd think to herself.

"Mama, can I play the music now?" Hinata asked, radiating excitement in her voice. Her mother stopped what she was doing, flashed a small smile to her daughter., and then proceeded in grabbing her music box from the shelf that Hinata could never reach. With the small, but fragile box in her hands, she crouched down to Hinata and gently placed the box in front of her.

"Whenever you're ready Hinata," she said, "but remember, don't wind it _too _fast." Hinata eagerly nodded, as she was ready to not only hear, but see her mother perform.

Hinata stared at the heart-shaped crystal box, her favorite feature of the box was of course what she called the "pretty ballerina" who was made of porcelain and would spin once the music began to play. She wasn't sure why, but somehow the ballerina looked just like her mom, and to Hinata that made the tiny little ballerina much more beautiful.

She slowly began to wind the frail handle ready to see her favorite ballerina spin once again.

* * *

At the age of five, her favorite ballerina was now gone, and at least once a day she'd wind the music box as it brought her a sense of comfort watching the small ballerina slowly spin, but soon enough the ballerina was no longer going to spin…

* * *

"Onee-san can I wind your box?" Hanabi asked one day, right as Hinata was placing the box back onto the highest shelf. Hinata felt a mixture of guilt and selfishness overcome her, pretending she didn't hear her younger sister. "Onee-san please, I just want to try it one time," Hanabi began to plead, "just one time I promise. Pleaseeee."

"M-maybe later Hanabi when I'm b-back from training," Hinata gave a small smile to her sister before walking outside. Hanabi crossed her arms and went back into her room, but not before mumbling something about getting that box.

* * *

Hours later when Hinata came back she gasped at the view in front of her. There Hanabi was, barely keeping balance on a stack of books that could help her reach the shelf where the music box was placed.

"Hanabi! Get down, you're gonna hurt yourself," but in reality what Hinata was really focused on was the music box which was being loosely grazed by Hanabi's small fingers, clearly out of her reach.

"No! If you're not gonna let me wind the box then I'll get it myself!" Hanabi said with a determined look on her face. She continued to try and reach the box, standing on her tiptoes, and with one final stretch was finally able to grab the box.

A look of victory was now on Hanabi's face, but her celebration would be short lived. Her excitement had led to her loss of balance, and before she knew it, the stacks of books began to wobble under feet.

It happened in the blink of an eye, but to Hinata it felt like everything was going in slow motion, as if the box was in the air for several minutes. Hinata jumped to the floor in an attempt to catch the music box before it hit the ground, but it was too late. The once beautiful porcelain ballerina was now nothing but shards mixed with several pieces of broken glass. Hinata didn't pick herself up from the floor, but just merely stared at the pieces of glass.

"O-onee-san I'm s-so sorry," Hanabi slowly began to cry, but all Hinata could focus on was on the pieces of what once remained.

At the age of 10, Hinata could no longer see her favorite ballerina spin ever again.

* * *

_**10 years later **_

She couldn't describe how it happened, it somehow just did. From strangers, to acquaintances, to friends, and now to whatever they were which certainly didn't fall under the label "just friends". There was a sense of comfort in each other's presence, a mutual feeling for one another. It was unspoken, but it was there nonetheless, and for some odd reason it seemed as if things worked out better that way.

He'd accompany her to her shopping trips, listen to her stories, comments, complaints, and everything she could talk about in the durations of their walk, and yet somehow he never grew tired of her. After a while he even noticed that she'd stop stuttering around him at least, as she was still working on not stuttering at the presence of others. She was _comfortable_ with him.

Of course there would be days where he simply wouldn't be in the mood to do much talking, and for that reason she never really expects a reply, just an acknowledgment that he's listening. His simple "Hn" always sufficed. It was what seemed to be any other day, at least for the time being.

"I've tried everything to remove that stai-," Sasuke looked at Hinata who had suddenly stopped in her tracks, her attention no longer on what she was talking about, mouth now slightly agape.

There _it_ was. She couldn't believe it. She walked closer to the shopping window, trying to register what she was seeing. A feeling of nostalgia and a flood of memories that she had long forgotten were now suddenly recollected. Sasuke simply followed her to the display window of the antique shop, slightly confused at what had her in a mixture of both shock and awe.

As they stood there, all she could do was just stare. It looked exactly like _it_. Of course she knew it could never be the one, but just seeing an almost exact duplicate was amazing.

"A music box?" he asked, breaking the silence, as she turned to him and gave him a close eyed smile.

"When I was younger, before my mom passed away, she would let me watch her practice ballet. I remember always winding her music box and just thinking to myself just how beautiful my mom was. When she passed, watching the ballerina spin to the music was I guess you can say, a way of having her still with me," Hinata's eyes began to well up with tears, "for years I'd wind it as a way of remembering her, but," she sighed as she recalled the day the box was shattered into pieces "one day Hanabi accidentally broke it. Of course I forgave her for the accident, but-" Hinata's voice began to shake as a tear rolled down her eye.

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I try my best you know … to remember her. For a while after it broke I was scared that I'd forget her, that she would just become a figment of my own imagination. Of course that's not the case, but I don't know, just seeing this box, believe me it's almost perfect to the one she had." She wiped her tears away, and grabbed Sasuke's hand leading him inside into the antique shop where the music box was placed.

* * *

The antique shop was not only cramped with several items, and had a stuffy smell to it. Sasuke noted that there was an attempt at a renovation, but was clearly a failed one. The display window seemed to be a mere coy for the dusty old shop.

"Hello there! How can I help you two today?" A short old man asked, popping out of one of the many rows of shelves in the shop. Hinata and Sasuke assumed that he must've been the owner of the cramped shop.

Hinata smiled and politely greeted him, "H-hello there sir, I'm here to a-ask you about the m-music box you hav-"

"Not for sale," the man rudely interrupted, a scowl now plastered on his face.

"B-b-bu-" Hinata was now shocked and confused.

"You heard me lady. Not for sale," the man began to signal for both of them to leave which further irritated an already annoyed Sasuke.

"Then why have it on display?" Sasuke asked, as he narrowed his eyes at the old man.

"It's an attention grabber, display only. There's a sticker on the corner of the window, if you would've bothered to look for a couple of more seconds then you wouldn't had come in here asking such stupid questions. Now I'm sure there are many other things here that you'd like to buy," the man grabbed an old, and not to mention creepy, doll from the shelf next to him, "how about thi-" It was now the old man's turn to be interrupted.

"She clearly doesn't want an ugly raggedy doll. She wants the music box," Sasuke was getting irritated by the old man's antics. Hinata, not wanting things to escalate things any further, tugged on Sasuke's sleeve as if signalling him to stand down.

"T-thank you sir," like the kind person she was, she gave the man a genuine smile before leaving which resulted in Sasuke rolling his eyes. He was peeved at the fact that Hinata continued to let people push her around and by an old man nonetheless.

"You brats, always coming in here expecting your way of things," the old man mumbled to himself as they walked out of the shop.

As Hinata and Sasuke walked back to his place, there was a brief silence between the two of them. "Like I was saying earlier, that stain is just not budgin-" Hinata was quickly silenced.

"You should've fought for the box Hinata," Sasuke's annoyance still showing, "you just let that man walk all over you." Sasuke sighed. She remained silent for a couple minutes, deciding that it was best to let his temper die down before commenting her thoughts on the situation.

"I can't force the man to sell his box Sasuke, it is _his_ box," and with that they continued to walk in silence as Hinata glanced at Sasuke who seemed lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

It was any other Tuesday night in Sasuke's apartment, the scent of lavender lingering in the air. Hinata was attempting to further her skills in baking, a way of preoccupying her mind as she waited for Sasuke to return from his meeting with the Hokage.

Eggs, flour. sugar. baking powder. almond, and last but not least carrot. She hummed a tune as she began to mix her ingredients, excited for the carrot cake that would be in her mouth in about an hour. In her excitement she failed to notice Sasuke was right behind her, giving a small shriek when she noticed him.

"_**I got you something**_," he said. Hinata raised a finger to her lips, genuinely confused as to what it could be considering it was just any other Tuesday, but before she could ask any questions, he asked her to close her eyes to which she complied. He then grabbed her hand and guided her to the living room, making her sit on the couch. She heard the sound of something being placed on the coffee table.

"Open them," he said, and when she did she saw a wrapped box in front of her, Sasuke simply stared at her waiting for her to unwrap it.

When she first picked up the box she began to examine it, making a mental note to teach him how to properly wrap gifts in the future, which she couldn't but chuckle at the idea. She then noticed the small note attached to it which read, "_A mother's love is always with her children.", _Hinata gave Sasuke a confused look. "Just open it Hinata," he said playfully rolling his eyes.

She proceeded in opening the box and when she saw what it was, tears began to form in her eyes.

There it was… the music box.

"B-but h-how?" a giant smile now plastered on her face.

"I pulled some strings," A small smirk was now on his face, which Hinata couldn't help but give him a suspicious look, "don't worry Hinata, no one was harmed." She chuckled at his comment as her attention went back to the box.

Slowly she began to wind the box, and for a small everlasting moment she felt like the little girl she once was watching her mother practice ballet.

Turning back to Sasuke, she couldn't help but wrap her arms around him, and though hesitant at first he wrapped his arm around her as well.

"Thank you Sasuke," she whispered to his ear, as this was not only the greatest but the most thoughtful gift she had ever received.

* * *

Though content with her gift, Hinata still couldn't help but wonder how Sasuke managed to get the music box, and so the next day she paid the old man a visit.

"If it isn't you again. What do you want now, young lady? Didn't that boyfriend of yours give you what you want already," he said scoffing.

"W-well I just wanted to know why the change of heart," she said, "you seemed so sure about not selling it." The old man gave a small chuckle.

"Because that boyfriend of yours gave me something that's going to be worth much more in the future I'll tell you that little girl," he muttered as he walked away from Hinata leaving her with even more questions, but decided not to pry any more.

As she left the store, she couldn't help but linger outside, noticing that the display window was now completely empty. Minutes later she saw that the old man was now placing something new in the area, what seemed to be a long case. It wasn't until he opened the box that everything seemed to make sense.

There it was in it's pristine condition, and under in a marble engraved plaque read, "Sasuke Uchiha's Sword used in the final battles of the Fourth Shinobi World War saving both mankind and the shinobi world."

* * *

**Okay I know Sasuke's sword got destroyed in the war or something like that, but I couldn't come up with something as valuable as that so just go along with it LOL. I didn't expect this to come out that long either, lowkey feeling iffy about this. The idea seemed a lot better in my head. **


	2. The Silent Treatment

**#2 : The Silent Treatment**

* * *

_**Prompt: "Well...yell, scream, say something. Anything."**_

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga was upset. No, not upset...furious, bitter, heated, and very much irritated. She could feel the adrenaline pumping throughout her whole body, her heart racing. No matter how much she tried to put her mind away from what was making her angry, her thoughts couldn't help but linger back to it, or may she say _him_.

She was already preparing what she was going to tell him, even imagining different scenarios, as if Sasuke was going to perfectly follow the script she made in her head. Hanabi sat on her bed, simply watching her older sister pace back and forth in her room, witnessing the saying "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" manifesting itself right in front of her own eyes. It wasn't often Hinata got upset, in fact one could even call it rare, but when she did she was not one to mess with.

It had already been over an hour that Hinata was rambling on what she was going to say and do, her ideas changing at what seemed like every 20 minutes. Hinata's words at this point were going in through one of Hanabi's ears and out the other, all sounding like gibberish. Hanabi was struggling to keep her head up until suddenly Hinata stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hanabi?" Hinata asked causing her younger sister to perk up as if she had been listening the whole time when in reality she had stopped a long time ago.

"Yes?" Hanabi gave a nervous smile, hoping her sister wouldn't call her out.

"Well I said... what do you think?" Hinata sighed now making space to sit next to Hanabi, her demeanor seeming much more relaxed compared to what it was before.

"Hinata… think _realistically_… I mean from what you tell me he's not really a man of many words, and you can never even stay "mad" at him to begin with." Hinata crossed her arms, her eyes now looking away from her sister. "He doesn't have to say one word, you basically do all the talking for him! Do you get what I'm trying to say?" Hinata tilted her head, confused as to what Hanabi's point was.

"Men are men Hinata, and no matter what, Sasuke Uchiha will always fall under that category. They all believe the less they say in argument with women, the better." Hanabi said rolling her eyes. Hinata's face was now several shades of red, since when did her little sister become such an expertise on men? She made a mental note to ask her about it some other day.

"It's time _you _play the game better than he does," a smirk was now on Hanabi's face, "I propose that you give him the _silent treatment_."

"The s-silent treatment?" Hinata's face scrunched up, "Don't you think it's a little childish?"

"No because you're going to force Sasuke to do all the talking," Hanabi chuckled.

"I don't know Hanabi …"

"Yeah yeah I know, it's hard not to talk to the sole love of your life, blah , blah, blah," Hanabi mockingly said, "just think about it Hinata. It'll take a while, but he'll break. Don't think about it Hinata, just do it."

Hinata stood up, a look of skepticism on her face.

"Well Hinata I'm going to sleep," Hanabi yawned, "turn the light off on your way out."

* * *

And so that night as she was leaving her old compound, Hinata thought about Hanabi's idea of giving Sasuke the "silent treatment." Hinata had her doubts, especially because she knew she was prone to succumbing to guilt, and it'd be difficult to ignore the very few moments she got with Sasuke. It'd make her feel _mean_, and Hinata Hyuuga was _not_ a mean person.

She then thought about what he did, her mind conflicting between teaching him a lesson or just letting it go, before she knew it she was in front of their place, it was either now or never.

"Don't think about it Hinata, just do it," Hinata whispered Hanabi's words back to herself, thus making up her mind.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha enjoyed silence. Silence was in his opinion, one's greatest weapon. It couldn't get one into trouble, and in many cases … he noticed it could personally get him out of it. You see Sasuke didn't have experience in romantic relationships, but it didn't mean that he didn't notice the ones around him when he was growing up. Women, in his opinion, liked to bait for arguments, and what better way to counterpart than with silence. He'd been told by others in the past that his blunt comments were rude, so why make a situation worse?

He knew that in the rare occasions Hinata was upset she'd throw a bitter comment in the air, hoping he'd take the bait and start arguing with her. So coming home that night he expected her to be in a slightly grumpy mood, but get over it once she let the steam roll over.

When he walked in, he didn't hear her usual greeting or anything for that matter. Something was _different_ tonight. There she was sitting on the couch, sewing up a ripped piece of clothing. He told himself not to think much of it, but something felt _off_.

"Hinata," he stated her name, assuming that by some small chance she didn't hear him come in.

She looked up, held a stare with him for about 3 seconds, and then went back to sewing. Was he slightly taken back? Yes. Was that going to make him pry her? No.

He went into the kitchen somewhat relieved that she at least left food on the counter, but it looked like he was eating by himself tonight.

Hinata on the other hand felt horrible. Rude. As she sat there sewing, a part of her just wanted to walk into the kitchen, tell him what was on her mind, and then get on with their lives, but no not this time. She needed to hear explanations from him not just a meaningless "I'm sorry".

Once she finished sewing, she got ready for bed, ready to continue the silent treatment until he finally cracked.

* * *

He assumed she was in bed when he saw that she was no longer seated on the couch. No goodnight, no anything. He sighed, rubbing his hand on his temple. "How troublesome," he thought.

* * *

The next day was a free day for both of them, which they had originally planned to go appliance shopping days prior and so Sasuke _assumed_ that was still the plan for the day when he woke up to Hinata already getting ready. "She's probably over it by now," he thought as he forced himself out of bed.

Once he finished getting ready himself, he went into the kitchen to say his regular goodmorning to Hinata, but when he did she did the exact same thing as yesterday. Stare and then look away, causing him to roll his eyes. "You're the last person I'd expect to act like such a kid," he scoffed as he walked back into the room. Hinata bit her lip now having her doubts about this working.

"It'll take a while, but he'll break," Hinata was remembering Hanabi's words. She just had to give it time.

* * *

Sasuke felt like a puppy following its owner, he didn't even know where exactly they were going. Not like he could ask her as he assumed she wouldn't give him a response. It was complete utter silence around them, and it wasn't their usual comfortable silence. It was an empty one, as if she was truly by herself.

As the day went on, she'd observe different colored plates, cups, and utensils certainly restraining herself from asking for his opinion. Even though Sasuke wasn't one to really dwell on designs, colors, and all that stuff, she still liked dragging him along always telling him that his input was important no matter how small.

"It's too dark," he told her as she was observing a purple bowl, which clearly didn't faze her as she put it in her shopping bag. Today his input clearly didn't matter at all.

* * *

He insisted that he carry her bag as they were walking back to their place, but she continued to ignore him. A part of him felt like selfishly snatching the bag, but that would just make matters worse.

For the first time in a very long time, Sasuke Uchiha absolutely hated silence. He couldn't do it anymore, it was killing him. The day wasn't even over and he was already fed up with Hinata's silent treatment.

* * *

Once they got back home, Hinata went into the kitchen and began to put away her newly bought items, Sasuke following right behind.

"Hinata." Ignored. He tried grabbing her hand, and though she didn't push his hand away, she wasn't exactly grabbing his hand back but instead kept it limp. She sighed, deciding that she was just as weak as he was… and so she _finally_ said something.

"What," she didn't ask, but stated. Her eyes now locked with his.

"_**Well...yell, scream, say something. Anything." **_He sighed, feeling a weight come off his shoulders. She on the other hand rolled her eyes, mumbling a "Why should I" under her breath.

Squeezing her hand, he then said, "Fine then I'll do the talking," he paused for a moment and with a straight face said, "I really think that plate you bought was a horrendous shade of purple." And as he stared at her, he could see she was trying her best not to crack a smile, but failed to do so anyway.

"I'm still mad at you."

"And why is that?"

"B-because … you never do the talking. It's always me, and sometimes it feels like I'm talking to a brick wall," she said which caused a small smile to appear on his face.

"You're right Hinata, I don't talk," he said causing her to be slightly taken back, "I listen, and I change. When have you ever gotten mad at me for the same thing?" he asked. Hinata raised a finger to her lips carefully thinking, but her face became a light shade of red as she realized that he had a point. "I'm sorry if that makes you feel like I'm inconsiderate, but next time just _tell me _how you feel Hinata," and with that he gave her a small kiss on her forehead leaving her at a loss for words.

Hinata's face was now a deep shade of red, now feeling embarrassed at her childish antics.

"Come on. Let's just go to bed," he said, making Hinata to smile as she came to the realization that though Sasuke Uchiha wasn't a man of many words, that when he was… it was for her at least, the _perfect_ words at the perfect time.

* * *

"So why were you originally mad to begin with?" he asked before she could fall asleep. Hinata snickered, "Well…"

* * *

**A/N: I'll leave her reason to your imagination lmao. Sorry for updating so late, I had so many midterms, laziness, and I lowkey had writer's block in terms of ending the one shot which led me to keep pushing it off. **


End file.
